Half & Half
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 50 Sentences Challenge from LiveJournal. They honestly couldn't meet in the middle. It was always push-and-pull between them, yet within the solace of their private thoughts, he'd show the humility beneath his arrogance and she'd embrace the instincts traded in for her kingship. It was in this way that they were two halves of the same whole. ‹‹Gilgamesh/Saber, mild romance››


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything belonging to the Fate series except these mini-drabbles. Prompts are credited to the LiveJournal challenge community, _1sentence._

**A/N: **It was the sudden urge to feed my new pairing love after watching Fate/Zero and Carnival Phantasm for the past few months. Oh god. I promised myself I wasn't going to write outside of Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, but look where I ended up. :T To be frank, I'm still a little new to the whole Type-Moon universe, but I'm really loving the Fate series already. I just started playing the Fate/Stay Night visual novel (thank you, _darkeldar!_), but I'm doing what I can to learn more about this series as I go along. :) And yes, I'm well aware that Gilgamesh/Saber is total crack (I have nothing against Shirou/Saber), but damn if I don't love it. It's pretty much my crack!OTP already. LOL

Since I entered this fandom through Fate/Zero, most of the sentences revolve around that time in a way while the others are vaguely FSN or just random. These were pretty fun to write; especially Gilgamesh's thoughts. I found writing him a lot easier than Saber, but I guess it's because he's a bit perverse… -cough- Apologies in advances for any OOC-ness that may show up.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy even though this is short. :) Reviews are most welcome. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**.: Motion :.  
**His movements were always haughty and 'holier than thou', but perhaps that explained why her eyes would follow him unconsciously.

**.: Cool :.  
**The 'King of Knights' was a woman with a level head and he was sure that with the right catalyst, that cool exterior of hers would come crumbling under his feet.

**.: Young :.  
**It was hard remembering what it was like being young and naïve because right now, Arturia felt as if she had forgotten something _crucial_ when it came to Archer's suave advances.

**.: Last :.  
**He knew where he stood as King amongst kings, but for him to become fixated on a single woman who would not bow to him…this feeling was the _last_ thing he expected.

**.: Wrong :.  
**She was well aware of her weaknesses on the battlefield and she strongly hoped that her attraction to _him _was nothing more than emotions overwhelming her at the wrong time.

**.: Gentle :.  
**It was hard being gentle around Saber when watching her struggle against him held far more interesting reactions.

**.: One :.  
**Only one could hold the Grail and she'd be damned to let it go, but her beliefs wavered ever so slightly when he stood there like the temptation of the forbidden fruit.

**.: Thousand :.  
**He could demand, conquer, and collect thousands upon thousands of treasures…yet they were miniscule in comparison to the one worthy of his affections.

**.: King :.  
**They were both kings in their own right, though she wondered if Archer truly _felt_ more man than god.

**.: Learn :.  
**What he _wouldn't_ give to teach that woman of endless pleasures while he himself learned the contours of her very being.

**.: Blur :.  
**Her duties as monarch and her personal femininity have always been kept separate, but once he entered her life, that line she so carefully drew blurred and her personas mixed together.

**.: Wait :.  
**Sometimes he would sit with a glass of wine under the light of a full moon; waiting for the chance he'd see her again…

**.: Change :.  
**Something inside her changed whenever it felt like the space between them wasn't enough…and she wanted to _close _that gap impulsively.

**.: Command :.  
**Gilgamesh would occasionally laugh at his own little jokes whenever he imagined what it would be like to play 'Master' to Saber's 'Servant' if it meant abusing his Command Spells.

**.: Hold :.  
**Whenever he spouted nonsense of holding her in his embrace, the King of Knights would often retort in contempt; though it was more to hide the fact that she _had_ been thinking about it.

**.: Need :.  
**He had wants that could be fulfilled with a snap of his fingers, but the only _need_ he could never satiate (at the moment anyway) was the contact of her lips against his own.

**.: Vision :.  
**Perhaps her vision played tricks on her, but Arturia could've sworn that the golden king was smiling at her without his usual vanity once she looked the other way.

**.: Attention :.  
**His little 'lion' would never give him the time of day, so the King of Heroes had to hit extra hard just so he could drive all of her attention – with love or hate, it didn't matter – on him.

**.: Soul :.  
**During the times when they would stare at each other under the critical tension of battle, Arturia felt as if Archer could look past her and dive deep into her soul; a most perverse invasion of privacy she'd stubbornly overlook.

**.: Picture :.  
**The moment that self-proclaimed 'King of Conquerors' picked apart Saber's definitions of a leader, Gilgamesh caught a sight laudable of his satisfaction: Saber's features twisted beautifully into a picture he would gladly paint with his own hands.

**.: Fool :.  
**No matter how great his legend was, Archer was a fool to think she would allow his misguided fantasies to bear fruit…but she was even more of a fool for flustering at his thoughts.

**.: Mad :.  
**"When you glare at me like that, you're only begging to be tamed," he would taunt, knowing full well that it only fueled her anger into a marvelous grimace.

**.: Child :.  
**Sometimes she felt as if she were dealing with a child when it came to his selfish proclamations that everything belonged to him and Arturia wondered if Archer had _always _been this egotistical.

**.: Now :.  
**Time was but a fleeting moment, so he wanted to drink up the _now _if it meant Saber could be his immediate treasure in this period where they could both exist.

**.: Shadow :.  
**She thought nothing of the dark, but her senses would tell her that something lurked in the shadows; watching her every move and causing her heart to beat erratically.

**.: Goodbye :.  
**Honestly, Gilgamesh never dealt well with goodbyes and he refused to see that, one day, she would disappear in a fashion similar to the friend he lost years ago.

**.: Hide :.  
**Her growing contradictions in concern to Archer were becoming harder and harder to hide, though deep down, Arturia knew they had to be swallowed lest she lose her resolve.

**.: Fortune :.  
**Compared to all the fortunes he received during his lifetime and beyond, she was one of a kind and viably unobtainable.

**.: Safe :.  
**This feeling of being safe and secure was almost foreign to her; especially since she felt it from the King of Heroes as his arms wrapped around her from behind.

**.: Ghost :.  
**It was indescribable – this sensation – where his lips could ghost over the exposed skin of her pale shoulders, only for Gilgamesh to realize it had been but a dream the next morning.

**.: Book :.  
**One wouldn't know it, but Arturia hid from prying eyes a book about a Sumerian king and the details of his adventures when he was once alive.

**.: Eye :.  
**Her eyes were the green color of life whereas his were the opposite of any natural hue and it added to the fact that they could never see on the same level even if he wanted to.

**.: Never :.  
**"I will _never _surrender to you, Archer!" she'd boldly declare with prior knowledge that he was only toying with her.

**.: Sing :.  
**He established that Saber would make an exquisite songbird; one that would sing to him every night with a voice only _he _was privileged to hear.

**.: Sudden :.  
**Archer's sudden proposal both flattered and insulted Arturia: flattering because he was the first to continually see her as a woman, but insulting because she was foremost a _king_ before a lady.

**.: Stop :.  
**From knowing her legend and seeing her in person, it was a shame to Gilgamesh that Saber stopped aging since she would've been a beauty of high caliber suited to his tastes.

**.: Time :.  
**Had the King of Knights been born in this time of the modern age, then perhaps she could have understood the reasons for his overbearing fixation on her.

**.: Wash :.  
**There was no denying that they both had blood on their hands, but Saber – to him – had perfected the art of washing them clean even though she remained a steadfast warrior.

**.: Torn :.  
**She would not admit to the growing fancies she had towards Archer and her pride left her torn whenever she chose to push him away instead of letting him in.

**.: History :.  
**Although he found it laughable at how Saber wished to change history for her own selfish reasons, Gilgamesh suddenly found himself sharing her sentiments if it meant having her reign beside him; paradoxes be damned.

**.: Power :.  
**It was no secret that Archer had power beyond comprehension; nevertheless, Arturia's pride would prove she could best him as his equal.

**.: Bother :.  
**It was entertaining at first, but now, her constant string of rejections to his advances was starting to bother him…_a lot._

**.: God :.  
**A sin was a sin and she prayed to the God above that she'd be forgiven for having indecent thoughts about the golden king when female instinct took hold of her.

**.: Wall :.  
**There was literally and figuratively a wall that barred her from him and Gilgamesh vowed to break it since nothing would stop him from taking what was rightfully his; even if it meant using the Gate of Babylon.

**.: Naked :.  
**Outwardly, she took great care in keeping all her thoughts and feelings under lock and key, but before his 'judgment', it was like all her naked desires were laid out in front of him and _that _in itself was dangerous.

**.: Drive :.  
**Perhaps he was driven to the brink of insanity for wanting her so much, yet he wasn't about to confess that to anyone; it wouldn't do for a king of his greatness to appear unstable after all.

**.: Harm :.  
**Sometimes, she found that his physical attacks were nothing harmful compared to his verbal responses because _those _stay with you forever despite time numbing the pain…

**.: Precious :.  
**There was no longer any reason to deny how precious she was becoming in even sense of the word and he yearned to at least say that much, but old habits die hard; making the task an impossible feat.

**.: Hunger :.  
**The 'what-ifs' she would conjure up always led to a moment of intimacy with Archer before Arturia realized she was only hurting herself when that endless hunger led to situations that could only happen in her locked-away fantasies.

**.: Believe :.  
**There was no doubt that his meeting with Saber was fated since Gilgamesh truly believed he could have been happy with her – as happy as he had been when he was alive – and it was that effect of loving someone that he remembered how dear life should be…


End file.
